Confusion
by WonderfullySarcastic
Summary: Germnay dislikes the man who is in power currently, however, as he duty he must do all that he asks, even if he doesn't like it. GerIta. WWII
1. Chapter 1

_The look in his eyes. The look of power, lust, hatred. I watch it contort into a wicked smile as another herd of prisoners were shoved into the grey blocks. I hated it, hated standing here in the ashes of the dead watching as more were sent. At least they didn't know they were going to die for, the pain of watching those who know their deaths are coming would be worse by a hundred fold._

_I let my expression remain blank as the screams came, echoing around the whole camp. The thick black smoke wisped up from the furnace. I didn't let myself flinch, didn't let my features twitch. This was the fourth group today and this monster stood their smiling like a little boy in a candy shop._

_The things I would do if I my master hadn't bound me to him._

_"Deutschland," he spat, turning to face me, the smile gone from his lips. His daily "pleasure" over with, "I have business to attend to in Buna Auschwitz-Kattowitz. I suggest talking to the Axis Alliance about another air raid in England while I am away. Assign a few attacks to Japan on another country as well, preferably America. They have become troublesome. Adolf is visiting family and will have the air ships ready when you come back to deploy. Don't bring shame to us, Deutschland. We are counting on you."_

_I held the vomit of words I wanted to spew at him in and gave him a curt nod before he took his leave. My whole body itched with disgust, embarrassment from not being strong enough to stand up to a man who doesn't even hold much power over me. I still had one feat over him, even though quite small. I refused for him to get personal with me and demanded my name, true name, not to be uttered from his mouth. I would be referred to as Deutschland, not Ludwig. I want no connections with there creatures other than what is written on paper._

_I stood alone, and looked out to the grey horizon. It made me sick, I wanted to shoot each stupid grey uniformed fool that I spotted. I wanted to rip holes in the barbed wire fence with my hands. I didn't want these people to suffer just because one man became jealous that they could handle money better in a fixed society. I wish I had enough power to demolish this abomination. But, one man alone, sworn to secrecy, had no power against another man who had an army in his arsenal._

_I take one more glance at the scenery of twisted men and broken bodies. I held in a scream and turned away from the people who needed my help. I left them behind with a blank expression. I might as well have been Himmler for all the good I have done for them. I am just as good as my superiors. I am worthless scum that has gained power over many. And now, I am on my way to gain power over even more._

"Doitsu?" I sound out on my tongue, feeling the foreign word around in my mouth, "Doit, suuuu~"

"Exactly," Japan said, smiling slightly.

"That sounds so much better than Germania," I giggled, "Doitsuuuuuu~! I like the su at the end."

"Yes, a lot of our words have smooth endings like that," giggled Japan too, "How do you say my name in Italian?"

"Giappone," I smirked, pride for my language swelling up inside of me.

"Gia-poon," grinned Japan, "Pooon."

We both started to laugh ridiculously hard as I screamed out Germany's name in Japanese and he screamed his own name in Italian. It was wonderful, Japan and I had gotten a lot closer over the last few weeks. Germany had been away and I had been visiting Japan at his home. We recently got message that Germany wanted to hold a meeting with the Axis Powers so, I stayed over at Japan's for a couple nights. He showed me so many cool things! It was awesome.

"I can't wait until Doitsu gets back," I coo, wiping the tears from laughing so hard away, "I want to tell him how to say his name in Japanese! He'll be so proud of me for learning stuff! I bet he'll throw me a party and we can make pasta together!"

Japan brought his hand to his mouth to stifle his giggles as a someone cleared their throat behind me. I quickly turn around to find Germany casually leaning against the door frame. A smile breaks onto my face as I clumsily stand up and race over to him.

"GERMANY!" I manage to scream out before wrapping my arms around him and shoving my face into his chest.

I felt his whole body tense in my grasp. I lift my head up to look him in the eyes, confusion leaked across my face.

"Germany?" I question, trying to read his expression, "What's wrong?"

He almost looked surprised, as if he expected me to do something completely different then what I am now. Which, is pretty weird considering this was my normal greeting to him. My expression falls; have I done something wrong? Is Germany mad at me?

"Are you mad at me; did I do something wrong?" I stumbled out, making sure I held his gaze.

"No," he grunted, averting his eyes from mine. His face turning slightly pinker.

"You sure, Doitsuu~?" I mumbled out, trying to catch his gaze again.

"Doit-what?" stated Germany in a confused manner, finally looking at me.

"It means Germany in Japanese," I smile proudly, "Japan taught it to me~"

I looked over my shoulder at Japan, his head ducked and his face a tad bit red.

"Japan showed me so many cool things too," I said, "Do you mind if I show Doit-suu~ the stuff you showed me, Japan?"

"Italy, you don't just ask someone if you can give someone else a tour of their home," Germany helplessly sighed, finally un-latching my arms from around him, "It's impolite."

"No, it's perfectly fine with me," Japan quickly stumbled out, looking in between the both of them, "I'll prepare something to eat, Italy can show you around my home. He has been here for the past couple weeks when you were gone so, he can practically walk the grounds blindfolded."

I made a mental note to actually walk around the grounds blindfolded to show Germany how amazing I am...

"Veeee~" I coo, grabbing Germany's hand and pulling him towards the doorway, "We'll be back in an hour or two, Japan!"

"O-okay," stuttered Japan before I managed to pull Germany into the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Drum roll please," I smirk at Germany, ready to reveal the last stop on the three hour tour of Japan's house.

He lets out a huge sigh before patting his legs very slowly and quietly. I give him a stern pout until he finally smiled a little and picked up the speed. I giggled at him as I struggled to open the door. When I revealed what was behind it, Germany's patting stopped and he stared for a few moments.

"Isn't it beautiful, Doit-suu?"

"Y-yeah, I mean yes. It is quite beautiful," Germany mumbled, taking a few steps outside.

The yard was covered in cherry blossoms, exotic flowers of all colours and tree's greener than many I had ever seen. Their was a brick walkway that trailed into the wonderland surrounded with shrubbery. It was around sunset so, their was an overcast of a warm orange light overshadowing the yard. It really was beautiful and I had hoped Germany would love it.

"Wanna take a walk?" I ask giddily, gripping onto his arm with both of mine, "It's bigger than it looks. It took me twenty minutes to cover everywhere!"

"Sure," Germany quickly replied, turning his head so all I could see was the back of his slick-backed blonde hair.

"There's a bench by a field where we can watch the sunset," I smile up at him as he turns his head back to face me, "We can watch it together if you want?"

Germany just nodded, not letting go of my gaze for a moment before staring ahead.

I took the invitation and started to pull him down the path. After a few seconds though, he matched my pace so, I didn't have to pull anymore. We walked in silence, just enjoying the view. I let my hand wander along the different plants along the path. My fingers danced across leaves and petals of every colour.

"What's your favourite flower Germany?" I ask, stopping slowly and letting go of him to pick a very pretty one I had spotted.

"What's yours?" Germany retorted; I guess to redirect the conversation spotlight away from him.

"I don't have a favourite," I smile, handing him the pretty purple one I had just picked, "But, I think purple looks nice with you. Do you want this one?"

I bring the flower up and place it in his hand. He looked at me shocked before, turning away with a red face.

"Thank you," he stammered.

"Your welcome," I smile.

The bench was only a few more steps from where we stopped. I ran over to it once I spotted it and sat in the middle. I looked back at Germany and patted the seat next to me. Germany slowly made his way over and sat down where I had tapped.

"We got here just in time," I smile, the sun only a couple centimetres from the horizon.

I snuggle up to Germany's chest as I feel him wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry," he mumbled, obviously looking uncomfortable with having his arm there.

"What for," I smile, giving him a quick reassuring squeeze, "I'm so comfy, Doit-su!"

He grunted quickly, his body loosening up from his previous tenser position. We sat and watched the sun set, the sky turning a deep red to light pink.

"_Red sky at night, Sailors delight,_" I recite, watching as the sun finally fell completely.

I smiled up at Germany, expecting some form of reply but, he just stared at the spot where the sun had vanished. I reached my finger up and poked his face but, he just sighed.

"You seem sad," I question, using both my hands to bring his face to look at mine, "Everything okay? Did something happen when you were away?"

"Just had a bad couple weeks," he murmured, his brow furrowing.

"What happened?" I gasp, squishing his face in between my hands.

He let a shy smile play across his lips as he reached his own hands up to stop mine. He pulled them down and placed them in my lap. He then put his arms back to where they had been before.

"I can't tell you much other than I really hate my new leader and I've done some really horrible things lately. I don't like myself too much at this moment."

"But, you still like me, right?" I worriedly replied, sitting on the bench with my legs crossed in Germany's direction.

"Only if you like me," he sadly smiled, as if he expected me to say I don't.

"I love you though!" I desperately say, clinging onto him. Germany was my best friend and I don't want him to ever think I didn't like him! Germany was taken aback and I felt his chest grow warmer and knew his skin had taken a redder tone.

"I-I lov-ve you too," he managed to stammer out quickly.

"Don't you ever doubt that you are my best friend," I sternly tell him, tapping his nose for emphasis, "No matter what!"

His skin tone became paler and I watched him nod.

"You're my best friend too,"

I smile at him and snuggle back up to his chest. There was a star or two already poking out in the black sky.

"Wanna stay until all the stars come out?" I ask.

"Sure,"

I felt my eyes get heavier and I decided I would close them for a few seconds before Germany and I saw the stars.

Please God don't tell me that I am hearing Italy snore. I look down at his face. His eyes are shut and his mouth is hanging open, drool starting to pool out onto my shirt. Typical him. Too much emotion in one sitting makes him sleepy.

I let my finger tap his curl, sending it bouncing wildly. Italy's face scrunched up and he made some weird low grunts before grinding into me to get comfortable again. I chuckled lightly, Italy's stupid reactions distracting me from the not too wonderful experiences I have been having lately. I always felt calm, at peace with him. He is kind of like an Advil; it takes him about an hour or two to work but, once he sets in, any thoughts of previous pain are practically gone.

I had another urge to see his annoyed face so, I tapped his curl again. His brow furrowed and he mumbled some incomprehensible nonsense. I stifled a laugh as I tapped it again. This time he jerked a bit before landing face first into my lap.

I froze, my happy expression wiped off my face. Oh, this is bad, really bad. Do I move him? Will he wake up? What if he wakes up when I am moving him and he thinks I am putting his head there?

I feel myself start to panic but, then Italy started to snore again. A slow vibration hitting me each time he breathed out. I quickly tried to push him off but, when my hands reached his head, he snored again. I felt myself shiver at the feeling of his warm breathe. He let out another snore. I had to hold in a deep moan threatening to come out.

I mustered up enough self-restraint to try to push him off again but, that was before I started to feel him drooling on me. I couldn't help but groan this time, dipping my head back to do so. I gripped the side of the park bench beside me and squeezed as hard as I could as another shiver ripped up my back. I had to shut my eyes and concentrate but, a muffled, almost, whimper slipped through my lips.

I couldn't help but picture more erotic things happening and knew the reaction that was occurring beneath Italy's head. Italy stirred again, trying to get comfortable. I tensed every muscle in my body, trying so hard to try to be calm. Italy started to mumble and brought his hand up to place under his head.

I swear to God something I would regret was going to happen if not for Japan.

"Germany, Italy?" I heard him call from the pathway.

He appeared out from the shadows and froze when he saw the scene in front of him. Myself, hands clenched, face red and Italy with his head in my lap.

His face started to feverishly blush and he tried moving his lips but, nothing came out.

"It's not like that!" I quickly stammer, standing up.

Italy rolled off my lap and onto the ground, startling him awake.

Japan stared down at my pants and I looked too, noticing the wet patch near my crotch.

"NO, NO, NO, No!" I tried to yell at Japan, "That's not what you think it is!"

"Doit-suu~!" Italy cooed, grabbing me around the waist from behind.

I watched Japan as a single line of blood started to flow out of his nose. He quickly brought his hand up to stop the flow.

"I-I-I'm sorry-y for inter-rup-pting, I j-just want-ted to let you kn-now that I f-finished the f-food," Japan quickly shouted before turning around and running down the path.

"Look at the stars," gasped Italy, sitting down and pointing to the stars., completely unaffected by Japan.

I glance up at the sky, crystal clear specks of light littering it. I had to admit, they were beautiful but, I had to explain to Japan first what had happened. I didn't want him misunderstanding.

"Yes, they are gorgeous but, the food is ready," I told Italy, grabbing his hand to help pull him along.

"But, the stars are so pretty ...," he mumbled sadly, looking longingly to the sky.

"What if I give you a piggy-back?" I heavily sigh, knowing that if Italy doesn't want to move, this is the only way I can get him to. I crouch down for him.

"Veeee~" Italy basically screamed, standing up and jumping onto me.

Italy was very light but, having him on my back didn't exactly fix the certain problem I was having earlier when he was asleep. I almost dropped him immediately after I felt his legs wrap around my hips. I ended up falling onto my hands and knees.

"A horse-back ride!" giggled Italy giddily, now grabbing onto the back collar of my shirt, "Veeee~"

I tried crawling a bit but, the motion of both our hips moving was worse than the piggy-back. I fell to the ground and let out a very deep groan.

"Germany?" whispered Italy, concern thick in his voice, "You okay?"

"Just have to go to the bathroom really bad," I managed to say, trying impossibly hard to think of something other than Italy straddling me from behind.

"Right now?" Italy questioned.  
>"Yes, right now,"<p>

"Want me to come?" Italy asked, "It's really dark and scary out..."

"NO!" I quickly yelled, "No, I am fine! Just sit on the bench and look at the stars for a couple minutes."

"Can I have a piggy-back when you come back?" whined Italy, "Pleeeease, Doit-su!"

Italy started to move and I shivered, making the situation a lot worse.

"OKAY, OKAY, just get off of me please," I say, stretching my self-control to the furthest it could go.

"Vee~" Italy cooed as he got up and ran to the bench.

I shakily got up to my knees and had to end up crawling into the forest before I could fix my problem. I just hope my mind can focus on something else when I go back to Italy. I already just added Japan onto the long list of troubles that I had to deal with, losing control of myself around Italy would just about destroy me. Italy was my life boat in the sea of my troubles. If I lost my boat, I would surely die from the sea overtaking me.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you understand now?" I sigh, staring into Japan's eyes, desperately trying to find some hint that he understood.

"Kinda, I think," he murmured, looking down sheepishly, "Italy fell asleep on your lap and you were going to push him off when I came in. Oh, and it was Italy's drool on your pants not.."

Japan reached quickly for another Kleenex, practically putting his head in his lap now.

"It was all just a big misunderstanding," I state, looking over at Italy who was currently shoving food into his face.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," Japan quickly stammered out.

"Don't worry about it," I say standing up with my plate, "It's been a long day, I think I am going to go to bed. Thank you for the food."

I give him a quick bow before walking over to the sink and placing my plate in it.

"Do you mind walking Italy to his bed," I ask, turning around from the sink to face Japan, "He has a tendency to sleep in odd places. He will fall asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow though so, just lead him to his room."

"Sure thing," Japan nodded.

"Thanks again," I smile before walking out the door and down the hall to my room.  
>I pull open the door and flop onto my bed. I lay for a few minutes, thinking of how stressful today had been before I roll over and sit up beside the bedside table. I open the drawer and shuffle around a couple books until I find a random, non-erotic one.<p>

I reach into my pocket and pull out the still beautiful looking, purple flower. I hold it by the stem and let a smile play across my lips before placing it in between a random page and shutting the book. I wanted to preserve it and I remember doing this with plants when I was younger.

I place the book back on the dresser and stand up, walking over to my closet to peel my jacket off, and pants, before placing them on a hanger.

I walk over to the washroom attached to my room and turn on the sink. I place my hand underneath the stream and wait until the temperature is warm.

My hands scoop up a handful and I duck my head in the sink as I pour some onto my hair and the back of my neck. I take a couple more scoops before splashing some onto my face. As soon as Italy had left my sights, my mind started to become jumbled with the faceless, nameless, now dead, people I had seen earlier. I can't erase the memory of the perfect line, filled with children, men of all sizes, as it marched to an unheard beat into the buildings.

I reached for the towel placed neatly beside the sink and patted my face and hair somewhat dry. This wasn't good, this was affecting me too much.

"Sleep will make me feel better," I mumble to myself, turning to turn off the lights in both my room and the bathroom.

I fall onto my bed and hurriedly get underneath the covers. I close my eyes but, once they closed images flashed by of people, skin and bones, choking on the poison my people fed them. Not my people, these disgusting demons who have brain-washed my people.

I feel anger rush throw me and I want to get up and punch something. I know I have to settle down, calm my anger. I let my mind wander to Italy in hope that even his imagined face would distract me. I think of his smile, his laugh, his stupid antics. I think of how he reacts when I touch his curl, how he attacks me when I come back from being gone. I start to imagine how soft his skin is, how smooth his hair is, how small he is. I think about how my hands would fit perfectly on his waist, how he squeezes me just a little bit too tight whenever we hug. My mind eventually wanders to how it would feel to hold his hand, to brush his hair between my fingers and finally to some of the scenarios my mind had pictured when we were on the bench.

"Are you sure?" Japan asked again for the hundredth time, "Because Germany said to go to your own room."

"He was just saying silly things!" I blow off, "We sleep together, like every night!"

Japan stopped in his tracks as he gaped at me.

"W-what?" he stuttered out.

"I said Germany and I sleep together all the time!" I repeat, smiling, "He's so cuddly~"

Japan made a weird choking sound before his nose started to dribble out blood.

"Japan!" I cry out, "Are you okay! Your bleeding again like at the bench this afternoon!"

Japan's eyes widened as he quickly excused himself, running down the hall.

I shrug my shoulders and continue on my way to Germany's room. I didn't want to sleep alone after being alone for so long. It was scary and whenever I slept with Germany, I felt like he would scare off all of the scary things.

I reach his door and, as quietly as I can, opened it a crack. I peek my head inside the darkness and watch for a few seconds. Germany's usual spot was moving up and down very slowly and rhythmically. I knew he was asleep.

I open the door completely, walked inside and shut it behind me. I blindly tip-toe to the unoccupied side off the bed and hurriedly get under the covers.

I snuggle up to Germany since he was facing me. He felt really warm and I could feel his skin sticky with sweat. I glance up at his face and squint my eyes to try and see his features. His brow was furrowed and I could make-out his pupils moving beneath his lids. His mouth started to twitch as if to form words. He was having a nightmare.

I reach my hand up to his face and cover his mouth, trying to stop it from twitching.

"Germany," I whisper, "Are you okay?"

I move my hand to his cheek, which was burning. Should I wake him up or does he have to wake up on his own like sleep-walking? I start to hyperventilate and quickly latch onto Germany, shoving my head into his chest.

"Doit-su," I whispered softly, squeezing him tighter than I needed to.

I didn't know what to do so, I kept mumbling his name and hugging him as he grew warmer and finally, I heard a gasp. Germany sat up quickly, pulling me along with him. He reached over for the lamp beside his bed and turned it on.

"Doit-su?" I whisper again, looking up at his petrified face.

My stomach clenches tight and I feel panic well up inside me. What could have been so scary that even Germany got scared?

Germany looked down at me, surprised. He mumbled something under his breath but, I couldn't make it out.

"Italy, what are you doing in my bed?" he quickly asked, composing himself in an instant.

"Sleeping with you~" I smile up at him.

Germany looks taken aback for a moment before looking away blushing.

"Go to your own room,"

"Nooo!" I whine, putting my face back against his stomach, "You looked scared and when I am scared I go to you. So, since your scared you can come to me. I am going to stay!"

We both sit there for a few minutes. I put on a stern pout and clench very tightly onto Germany. I refuse to let go ever! Germany needs me and I am going to help him.

"Italy," he sternly said, trying to get me to leave by lightly pushing on my arms.  
>"NO! NEVER!" I scream at him, gripping my hands tighter.<p>

"Now, you are being over dramatic."

"Your scared so, I am not leaving! Deal with it!" I yell as loud as I can. I actually felt angry, I never feel angry. It scared me a bit so, I let out a slight whimper.

It was silent again. Neither of us moving or talking. I got scared again because nothing good comes from a silent, angry Germany. I feel him move. I tense myself for being pushed off but, instead I hear the click of the lamp turning off and a heavy sigh. I feel Germany lying back down with me attached and his arms wrapping around me, holding me tight. His head brushes against the top of my own. I snuggle closer up to him, hugging him and soaking up the rare chance to feel completely safe from the world.

"Goodnight Doit-su," I sigh, my stomach growing a fuzzy, good feeling inside.

"Good-night, Italy,"

-

_I stand in a grey suit watching the faceless, hairless striped prisoners walk in a line. They each walk through the way that the two rows of soldiers had made. I stand with the soldiers and watch them, like wind-up toys ticking as they march to the buildings. The first prisoner reaches the building and I start to hear the screams. They ricochet against my brain, echoing and multiplying as more and more march in.___

_I try to run out into the line and stop them but, I am frozen and am nothing but, a by-stander. I try to scream but, my lips are sealed. I strain and strain and try to mentally force my body to move but, it couldn't, wouldn't.___

_I can't help them. The endless stream of innocents keep on marching, not once breaking pace.___

_"Doit-su?"___

_I snap my eyes in the direction of the noise.___

_A small man standing in the line was different from the others. He had brown, smooth hair, eyes, a nose, facial features.___

_"Doit-su!"___

_The man breaks the line and runs to me, wrapping his arms tightly around my inanimate body.___

_"Help me!"___

_He starts to cry into my chest, squeezing me tightly in his tiny grasp. I wanted to hug him back, tell him that it would be alright. I tried so hard, I want to so bad! Nothing would move.___

_Then the soldiers turned towards us. They started to move. Hands glided over Italy and I felt rage surge through me. I wanted to kill these beasts, these disgusting excuses. I wanted to rip their hands off of him.___

_His face turned terrified and I watched as they dragged him back into the line. He kept calling my name, kept trying to come back to me. Finally, they marched him to the building and I watched helplessly as they threw him inside. His screams tore through me, each fresh one a knife to my gut. I couldn't move! I had to, had to save him, needed him to stay with me!___

_Then the screaming stopped. The soldiers went back into line, the prisoners kept on marching. The normal screams came back and then, I felt my fingers twitch._

I wake up with a start, sitting up gasping for a breath. I felt the sweat sticky on my brow and quickly turn on my side lamp. The dream was still fresh in my mind, Italy's scared face causing my chest to ache.

"Doit-su?"

I glance down, surprised, at Italy, attached to my waist. He looked scared, terrified. My stomach lurched because he looked almost identical to the Italy in my dream.  
>"You look the same," I mumble incoherently under my breath.<p>

I felt like breaking, like snapping in half. I look into Italy's eyes and I forced myself into composure for him. To him, I was his protector and no one needs to see the person that is supposed to protect them break down. I'll save that for later tonight, when I am alone.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping with you~" he cooed, his fear vanishing to be replaced with a smile.  
>I stop all train of thoughts for a moment, my imagination getting the best of me and twisting Italy's words into on of my fantasies.<p>

"Go to your own room," I say, looking away from him.

I feel myself falling apart, piece by tiny piece.

"No!" he cries out, hugging me and placing his face against my stomach, "You looked scared and when I am scared I go to you! So, since your scared you can come to me! I am going to stay!"

Truth be told, I felt ice in my veins. I did want to him to stay, to hug him back because where he was clinging to onto my waist was the only part of my whole body that felt attached. However, I was sure I wasn't mentally stable enough at this moment to have him around. I could either break down if he looked at me a certain way or let my emotions get the best of me if he said the wrong thing.

"Italy," I say sternly, using my hands to lightly push him off. It would be better if he left, I can deal with myself by my own. I don't need Italy to get involved anymore with what my country was doing or myself for that matter.

"NO! NEVER!" he screamed, clinging onto me harder. I could feel his fingers digging into my back.

"Now your just being over dramatic," I sigh, trying a bit harder to detach his hands.

"Your scared so, I am not leaving! Deal with it!" he yelled out, trying to cover up a whimper at the end.

The whimper did me in. Italy whines, crys, complains and occasionally makes weird noises when he is upset but, he never whimpers. A whimper is a sign that you are scared. I am making him scared. I don't want to do that, I refuse to.

I sit in defeat for a while before sighing heavily and reaching over to turn off the lamp. I lay down, pulling Italy with me, letting my head stay on top of his and wrapping my arms around him. My cheeks start to flush, this being one of the first times in a while I've ended up sleeping with someone. I mean, Italy has snuck into my bed before but, I always kicked him out. This time, I actually am willingly keeping him here.

"Good-night Doit-su," Italy mumbled, breaking my train of thought.

"Good-night Italy" I reply, my stomach growing warm.


	4. Chapter 4

I love dreaming of Doit-su, he is always nicer in my dreams. He eats my pasta and smiles more and helps me find really cute girls. Nothing like him when he wakes up though, he is all serious and "WAKE UP NOW ITALY". I don't understand why he has to always wake up so early, not everything needs to be done at eight in the morning. Plus, why does he have to wake me up? Why can't he do whatever by himself and not bother me? I would like him a lot more if he let me sleep once and a while. I love Germany but, not when he is being stupid.

"Go away," I mumbled, shoving my face deeper into the pillow I was squeezing, "I am tired."

"Stop being lazy and get out of my bed."

"But, I'm comfy," I whine, turning my head to Germany and pouting, "I don't want to move!"

"I do not care what you want," he rolled his eyes, pushing me with his foot off of the bed, "Get off my bed and get up."

"NO!" I yell, stubbornly gripping the head board as the rest of my body is shoved off.

I hear Germany grumble something in German as he walks to the other side of the bed behind me. I try to grip my hands harder as I feel his wrap around mine.

"Don't touch me stupid!" I yell once more, trying to squirm away.

"Your acting like your brother," Germany yelled back as he slowly pried each one of my fingers from the headrest.

"I am not!" I whine as Germany hoists me up and over his shoulder.

"We are just training, you have had weeks without it and trust me, you need it."

"No I don't, I am super tough!" I cried out, hesitantly slapping the top of his head, "I'm going to beat you up!"

I gasp as Germany quickly stops and places me back on the floor to face him, a glare spreading across his face.

"I have a very short temper after my last trip," he sternly told me, holding my gaze.

I try to stand defiantly for a minute but, then Germany started to look scarier. I quickly slither out of his grip, turn and start to run in the opposite direction, frantically crying out for Japan. I hear Germany as he chases after me, his heavy boots smacking the floor at a quicker pace then mine were. I push harder and sprint, the image of the German punishing me running through my mind. I don't want to die! I don't want to get hurt!

"I surrender!" I scream behind me as I keep running, "I give up, you win! Leave me alone!"

"Stop running then!" he called back.

"But you will hurt me!"

"No I won't,"

"Promise?"

I hear a very heavy sigh coming from behind me before I got an answer.

"Promise."

I started to slow down and eventually stop, Germany's pace matching mine. I turn around to Germany who had an expression I couldn't help but, laugh at on his face. I brought my hand to my mouth to stiffle the giggles. Germany had one eyebrow raised and was staring at me as if I was insane.

"I'm taking your tantrum is over then?"

"Can you carry me like you did before?" I ask, trying to jump over Germany's shoulder, "It was so fun! I felt like a potato!"

"What?"

"Like a sack of potatoes!" I giggled giddily, "Carry me like a sack of potatoes!"

"Will you co-operate and train today?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now carry me!" I answer, completely ignoring his question.

"How can you change moods so fast..." I heard him mumble rhetorically before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back up over his shoulder, "You better train hard..."

I let loose my fit of giggles as Germany carried me outside to Japan's front yard. It was fenced off with a thick black fence that streched at least a hundred feet from the front porch. It was practically bare, just a huge stretch of land in between his house and the road. Once Germany walked up to where Japan was stretching down to his toes, he carefully put me back down on the ground before nodding at him.

"Japan,"

I sat down and crossed my legs as I started to pull grass up from the lawn. Germany then walked over to the stretching Japan and joined him.

"Italy, you better stretch out as well, you are going to pull something," Germany called over to me, streching out his left leg.

"But, I don't want to train," I grumble as I slowly get up, making a show until I stood in front of Germany, "Why can't we just go eat?"

"Because we will get fat," Germany stated blankly, "Now stretch out."

I sigh over-dramatically before turning to stand beside Germany to do a handful of half-assed jumping jacks.

"Italy, train seriously, please. You promised me."

I groan as I straighten my arms and legs so the jumping jacks weren't useless.

"But, I don't want to!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't care,"

"But, you cared last night," I grumble under my breath.

I jump as I hear Japan yelp, falling to the ground. He had lost his balance while stretching his one leg upwards. His face was flushed a deep red.

"I-I, nevermind. Just train," Germany quickly murmured back.

I stopped the jumping jacks and did one push-up then rolled onto my back.

"How about I go make some healthy food for practise, okay?" I smile cheerily up at Germany, hoping he will let me go.

"How about you stop being lazy,"

"Okay, be right back!" I call as I jump up and bolt towards the house.

"Italy!" I hear Germany call out, his footsteps following me again.

I glance behind me quickly, Germany's face telling me he might break his promise about not punishing me. Japan just stood where he was previously training, looking like he wasn't sure what to do. I turn my head back around and quickly jump through the door and through the halls to the kitchen.

I pause as I get there and quickly shuffle through the cabinets to find something to help defend my self. I had a few seconds before Germany came in and right as he burst through the door I found the perfect weapon.

"I SURRENDER!" screamed Italy, waving a wooden spoon around in the air with a white dishcloth tied to it, "DON'T HURT ME!"

I pause, staring confused at the sight in front of me.

"Germany, don't hurt meeee~" he cried, falling to his knees, "I need food! You woke me up and I didn't have any breakfast!"

"Yes you did, you just went back to sleep once you were done. I had to wake you up again," I sighed, rubbing my temples in between my two fingers, "Can you just please go practise."

"Can I cook first?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not!" Italy whined, dropping his flag and grabbing onto my leg, "I just want to eat, I haven't had pasta since you got here! It's been too long!"

"I got here yesterday."

"EXACTLY!"

Italy strengthens his grip on my leg as he looks up at me looking down at him, a pout forming on his lips. I hate when he pouts, he knows he gets whatever he wants when he does.

"Fine," I sigh heavily, reaching down to untangle his fingers from my leg, "But, you have to do some form of training when you are done, understand?"

"Veeee~" cooed Italy, snuggling up to my leg, knocking my fingers away, "Thank you, Doit-suu!"

I start to shake my leg a bit, trying to loosen his grip. It didn't work so I tried walking. Italy's stomach dragged along the floor as I walked, his dazed, happy expression glued onto his face.

"Oh! Doit-su!" Italy gasped, snapping back to reality and clumsily standing up, "Wanna help me?"

"No."

Italy's smile was wiped completely off of his face; he was obviously expecting a different answer.

"B-but, I thought we could do it together and have fun like in those movies! They have food fights and stuff!" replied Italy, latching onto me again, "I wanted to have fun with Doit-su..."

"Y-you know that the only people in movies that cook together are teenage girls and couples, not two grown male countries," I stumble out, pushing Italy off of me gently.

"So?" Italy stated, confused as to what I meant, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"W-wel, I, uh. You see, uhm. Just that. Oh, just never mind! I'll cook with you," I stutter before sighing in defeat, placing my face in my palm. I clench my muscles, preparing for the inevitable attack of Italy.

"VEEEEE~" Italy screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping my middle section with a surprising strength.

I felt his face dig into my chest, his insanely loud "ve"-ing muffled slightly.  
>I try to push him off again but, as soon as his face came off my chest, I could hear how loud he was all over again. I quickly withdraw my hands knowing my ears couldn't take much more of that high pitch. I end up just standing there for a few minutes, waiting until Italy calmed down enough to say something other than "ve".<p>

"What should we make?" Italy smiled before his expression changed to alert me he had an idea(which is never, ever, a good thing), "LET'S MAKE A CAKE!"

"How in God's name is a cake healthy! I only agreed to this if you were making something that could help us train! I was expecting pasta!"

"All healthy things are gross, cake is yummy," he stated as if that solved everything before letting go of me and quickly searching through cupboards for ingredients, "One of my owners _Mama's_ taught me a very, very good recipe for this triple chocolate cake. I miss my _Mama_. She always insisted I called her that. I cried when she passed away. I learnt how to cook from her. Did you ever have a _Mama_, Doit-su? I bet my_Mama_ would have loved you. She loved men who could eat more than she could cook. Can you get the eggs, butter and milk from the fridge for me?"

I nod, acknowledging that I would not be able to change his mind, before moving to the fridge, surprised at how well stocked it was. I found a cartoon that looked like milk ( it had a cow on it), something that looked like a block of butter and a cartoon of what seemed to be eggs. I balanced them on both my arms before dropping them off to Italy who was currently pulling out a handful of aprons from one of the drawers.

"We don't want to get dirty do we~"

I groan, knowing that even if I did fight it at this point, I would somehow end up with an apron on. I just wanted all of us to train and I knew that if I didn't comply completely to Italy, that would never happen.

I grab one of the white ones and hastily tie it behind my back, Italy following suit.

"We have to wash our hands first," Italy laughed, almost skipping to the sink.

He turned on the tap and poured soap on both our hands before thoroughly rinsing his own. I simply did the same, drying my hands on my apron when I was finished.

"Now, we can start!" Italy smiled, placing his hands on his hips as he stared at the cluster of ingredients, "I always put the more liquid-y, gooey things in first. Can you put 1 1/3 cup of butter into the bowl? Then afterwards, add the milk. I'll do the eggs."

I watch as he flips the carton of eggs open and pulls out two, smashing each smoothly over the bowl with one hand. I grab one of the measuring cups and and knife, starting to put the butter in until it fit to 1 1/3 cups. I glance at Italy who had decided to pour the milk while I worked.

"Why aren't you using a measuring cup?" I ask, surprised as the Italian simply poured the milk into the bowl.

"Don't need one," he smiled at me over his shoulder, making me almost drop the knife in my hand.

I turn back to the butter, my face flushing at the sight of him. I mentally slapped myself for keeping the image of him in an apron, cooking with a slight smile touching his lips stored in my already scheming, perverted mind.

I finish with the butter and calm down. I hand it over to Italy, having to turn away again as he starts beaming at me, going on about his_Mama_ and how happy he is to be cooking with me.

"I'll do flour and brown sugar if you do the oils?" Italy smiled, already pulling up his sleeves.

"Sure," I nod curtly, turning to the large volume of different smelling and different coloured oils he had pulled out, "Which oils do you want?"

"All of them,"

"O-okay," I reply skeptically, doubting how great this cake would taste.  
>Italy just smiled larger as he told me the measurements for the oils. I couldn't help but, smile back at him, handfuls of flour coming out of the bag and into the bowl. With every handful, flour sprinkled all over him; from his hair to his chin to his apron. I did have to admit I was having at least a little bit of fun.<p>

After all the ingredients had successfully made it into the large bowl on the counter, Italy handed me a large wooden spoon.

"Wanna stir it?"

"Sure,"

I gently grabbed the spoon from his hands before using it to mix all the ingredients together.

"I'm going to go preheat the oven," I heard him giggle.

I kept stirring, the mixture turning brown and lumpy. I guess this could count as training, I absently thought, stirring the mix faster. I think twice about sticking my finger in the batter to see if my assumption of the oils ruining it's taste would be correct or not. I thought eating it raw might tas-

_WHOOSH._

I blink a couple of times, taking in what just happened. Flour suddenly covering my face, torso, back and head. I turn around to the Italian laughing so hard, his face was turning red and tears were poking out of his eyes. I reach behind me and grab whatever was nearest, smearing the block of butter all over his laughing face.

I let myself crack a smile as Italy's laughing spree came louder. He quickly turned around me before grabbing the carton of eggs and an armful of different oils. I jokingly curse under my breath for letting him get the good materials. I turn around and grab the carton of milk, my trusty butter bar, some oils and the brown sugar. I shove the bottles of oil into my pockets, holding a handful of brown sugar in one hand and the butter bar and milk carton in the other.

I couldn't spot Italy so, I tried to stealthily creep around the counter. I notice a brown curl sticking out on the other side of the island. I open the carton of milk quietly before sneaking up behind the crouched Italian. He was looking around the other corner, trying to guess where I went.

"Italy," I laugh.

He turned around quickly, squeaking before I dumped the whole contents of the milk carton on top of him. He shrieked, hands flailing before standing up and trowing an egg straight in my face. I stumble backwards as he ducked around me, grabbing a pan we set out for baking as a shield.

I hear him giggle as I squirt one of my oils at him which he deflected with his make-do shield.

"I think you aren't nearly covered enough," Italy giggled, throwing another egg in my direction. I dodge and take my chance. I bolt at him, pushing his shield down slightly with my forearm as I smush the brown sugar on his face, letting it trail down his apron and stick to his hair. Before I retreated though, I managed to steal three eggs.

"No fair!"

"All is fair in war," I smirked back, wiggling my eyebrows as I held up the three stolen eggs.

"I'll just get them back then!" Italy stuck his tongue out, lowering his shield a bit.

I threw an egg but, Italy seemed to sense it and brought his shield back up with a yelp.

"Okay, now it is on!" he called back, trying to put on a tough face. I laughed harder as I squirted some more oil in his direction.

"Stop it!" he called back, blocking the squirt again with his shield, "Your going to hit me!"

"That's what I am aiming for,"

Italy's face cracked and he started to giggle again.

I fake a move to the right, causing Italy to panic and throw an egg in that direction.

"Your wasting your ammo!" I smirk, dodging to the left and stabbing him with the butter bar in the side.

Italy jumped, squeak-laughing as I dragged the butter bar up his side to his neck, coating it before he mushed an egg on my head. I tried to reach out and grab him but, I had to quickly shut my eyes, the two eggs on my face starting to sting. I hastily wipe my face with the back of my hand before opening them once more. I glanced around quickly, at first afraid I had lost him again but, then I saw the open refrigerator.

I silently walk towards the door, tossing one of my eggs over the door. I let out a loud laugh of victory at the cracking sound from the egg and the gasp of surprise coming shortly after.

Suddenly, an orange blurb comes hurling over the door. I back-up quickly, barely missing it. I look down at the carrot on the floor, dumbfounded before starting to laugh louder.

"You threw a carrot at me!"

I had to place my arms on the counter to try to help me stand up. The laughter racked my whole body, sending tremors up and down my spine, causing my legs to weaken slightly. I hadn't laughed like this in a while, practically never. The feeling of letting loose, forgetting training, worrying, the allied forces for a few minutes with Italy had been bliss.

"It was the first thing I could grab!" he whined loudly.

I hear the refrigerator door close slightly, a frustrated Italy looking at me. His expression made me laugh impossibly louder, causing me to almost slip on the food covered floor.

Italy started to giggle, his expression going to his usual light-hearted one.

He tried to come over to me but, he slid a bit, almost losing his balance completely. He froze, looking up at me shocked before a smile erupted on his face. He reached his finger out and slightly poked me in the chest. I wobbled a bit, my boots not gripping the oils slicked on the floor.

"Don't you dare..." I tried to warn him, already knowing exactly what was racing through Italy's mind.

I watched him as he slightly leaned backward, gaining momentum. His chest inhaled deeply and next thing I know, he charged at me, knocking into me.

"VEEEEE~"

I slipped, his weight coming at me enough to cause me to lose my balance. I fell backwards onto my back. The wind was knocked out of me as I lay on the floor, head fuzzy. I felt my leg hit the counter on my way down and then, the bowl of mix slowly fell off and onto Italy's head.

I groaned as the chocolate mix started to drip onto me.

"There goes our work," I say, letting out a light chuckle.

"It tastes good though, right?" Italy asked, stroking his finger along the goo on his face and plopping it in his mouth, "Wanna try some?"

He swiped another scoop of the batter and wiggled it in front of my face.

"No I-"I try saying before Italy shoved his batter smeared finger into my mouth.

I glare at him, only causing him to giggle insanely. I did have to admit it was really good, the perfect amount of richness in the cake with the oils subduing it enough to not be too much. I close my mouth over his finger as he slowly pulled it out, making sure it all came off in my mouth.

I swallow, not letting go of my glare. Italy stared excitedly at me for the verdic of the uncooked cake.

"'It's good," I mumbled, blushing like a women as Italy squealed in delight, hugging me and pressing his cheek against mine.

"Since this one is all over me, can we make more tomorrow! Can we bake cakes everyday? Oh, I know alot more recipes from my _Mama_ that we could make. She used to have a huge cookbook, she said she would give it to me when she passed but, as soon as she did, I never got it. I did memorize a whole bunch of the recipes though, lots and lots. Mostly pastries though, I seemed to forget all the main courses and appetizers and stuff. It was so big, bigger than your head and it h-" Italy started to ramble straddling my waist before noticing the feverishly red tone of my skin, "You okay, Doit-su?"

"I'm going to go have a shower and get this off of me," I stumble out, grabbing Italy's waist and pushing him up as I started to stand.

"Oh, that's a good idea. I wanna a bath. Wanna have a bath with me, Doi-"

"NO. We are not going to do that."

"B-"

"No."

Italy pouted and I decided that was when I should take my leave before I give in and, oh God I am just not thinking about that.

"I'll go first because you will waste the hot water. Clean-up the mess while I am in. You can consider it your training for the day."


	5. Chapter 5

Normally I would be grumbling about having to clean up, but the good mood from the food fight still had its effect on me. The smile I wore was impossible to wipe off. Even scrubbing the floor on my hands and knees couldn't dampen my mood. I loved having fun with Germany, but I barely got to see him, let alone have fun with him. Usually when he gets back from his trips home, he's always grumpy or sad. He only stays maybe a week with Japan and I, most times less than that. He's always serious when he leaves too, sometimes he looks scared. I never tell him that though, he would get mad if I said he looked scared.

I let out a sigh, scrubbing a bit harder than I had been before. A frown touched my lips as I thought of all the times I have woken up to find Germany with bags under his eyes. Maybe he can't sleep because he has lots of nightmares like the one last night? Maybe if I talk to him about it, he'll feel better. I nodded my head, pledging that when I finish getting clean I will talk to Germany about the nightmare.

"Enough of this sad stuff," I murmured to myself, putting a smile on my face, "I'll deal with it soon enough."

I let out a quiet giggle as I thought about Germany's face when I threw an egg at it. He looked so surprised and funny. I wish I had a camera to have taken a picture of that. Oh, and Germany's laugh! And he smiled too, a real cute smile! I let myself grin from ear to ear as the memories swirled around my head.

"Well, you certainly got more done than I expected," Germany laughed, leaning against the door frame.  
>I stood up quickly, making sure that I didn't slip on the wet floor.<p>

"DOIT-SU!"

I tried to walk over to him carefully, but the wet floor was hard to walk on.

"Just hold on two seconds," I giggled as I started to slide over to him.

"No, Italy I just had a shower!" he stated quickly, bringing his hands up to stop me from crashing into him, "No hugs until after you are clean."

"Can't I just have a quick one now?" I whined, trying to find a way through Germany's outstretched hands.

"No, I just got all that shit off of me, I don't want to go have another shower." he sighed.

"I already offered for us to have a bath together..." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"I-I, NO! Italy we are not ever doing that! Now go get clean!" Germany shouted, his face turning bright red.

"Not until I have a hug!" I shout back, scrunching up my face.

"Just go do what you are told for once." Germany glared, making shoo-ing motions with his hands.

"Hug," I grumbled, holding my position.

"You're not going to go are you?"

"Hug,"

"Just, Scheiße. Fine, I'll give you a hug," Germany sighed, dropping his arms in defeat.

I squeal as I bring my arms up to hug him. Germany quickly brought his arms back up as well.

"An air hug,"

"An air hug?" I asked, confused.

"You just give a hug without touching each other. That way, you can hug me and I don't have to touch you when you are dirty." he explained quickly.

"Okay," I smirked, an idea forming in my head.

Germany nodded, opening his arms up. I giggled as Germany figured out what I was going to do. I was too fast though as I charged into his arms, squeezing him tightly. I let go quickly, racing to the washroom, spewing out giggles on my way.

Germany started to chase after me, screaming something in German. I managed to race into the washroom in Germany's room, shutting the door behind me. I tried locking it, but Germany already had grasped the handle. He pushed through, causing me to stumble backwards.

I giggled at the frustrated look on his face and at the me-shaped print of gunk on him.

"Italy, I swe-"

"I'M GETTING NAKED!" I screamed, starting to pull my shirt off over my head

"Italy NO! Scheiße. Ju-I- St- Have you no dignity!" Germany yelled at me, shielding his eyes and backing out of the room, "I am still here!"

"I have no shirt on!" I laughed louder at the shade of red Germany's face was between his hands, "Now no pants!"

"I-I-Uhm, Just, no. W-Uh. We will talk about this later. I am not through with you yet," Germany stammered through his hands, reaching out blindly with one hand to shut the door.

"NO UNDERWEAR!" I screamed through the door, laughing so hard that I had to sit down on the ground.

"Italy, just shut up and shower!" Germany called back.

"Can we have a bath together now since we both are dirty again?" I managed to say to Germany through my insane giggles.

"Nein, now shower!" he yelled at me, embarrassment thick in his voice.

I sit and laugh for a while, tears forming in my eyes. I slowly crawl to the door and pull the handle down, opening it a crack. I peeked my head through, holding in the laugh of Germany standing in his boxers, putting one leg into his clean pair of pants.

"I see you~" I giggle, laughing impossibly louder as Germany spins around to see me, tripping himself in surprise.

I slam the door shut, laughing ridiculously hard at the angry German's shouts coming from outside the door. I had to crawl to the shower, pulling myself into it and stretching my arm as high as I could to twist the water on.

"Schwachkopf," I muttered, my cheeks burning as I stand up, one leg still in my pants. I internally scolded myself, I should have known better than to have tried to change with only a door separating Italy and I.

I hastily pulled my other leg in, reaching for my new shirt and jacket that I had already laid out on my bed. I still had to talk to Japan about my orders. Now that Italy was going to have about an hour or so shower, it would be the perfect time to talk. I didn't want to get Italy too involved, not only because he would most likely mess everything up, but I didn't want him to get hurt. It would be better for everyone if he stayed clueless. I glanced at the clock, how long has Japan been training alone?

I pulled on my shirt and jacket, walking towards the front door. I opened it, expecting to see a training Japan. However, there was no one insight in the abnormally large front yard. I turn around, confused, shutting the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen, maybe he was getting glass of water?

I entered, not seeing him there either. A smile touches my lips as I remembered what had happened in here not more than a half-hour ago. I quickly shook it off, Japan would most likely be in his room.

I walked down the hallway to Japan's room, passing my own on the way. I stopped, forcing myself not to laugh at the Italian's voice echoing out over the water stream. He was belting out a song in Italian, completely out of tune. I stayed for a few more seconds before going on my way once more.

I walked up to Japan's door and knocked.

"Japan?" I yell to the door, awaiting a response.

I furrowed my brow as a large crash sounded from inside his room. What in God's name was he doing? I pushed open the door, curiosity getting the best of me. Japan stood, face flushed bright red with a book and handful of pens clutched desperately close to his chest.

"What i-"

"NOTHING!" Japan quickly shouted, bringing the book closer to his chest.

"Japan, tell me what it is or I am going to take it and find out," I sternly say, advancing slowly towards him.

"Uh, i-it's, uhm." Japan started to stutter, still unable to meet my eyes, "W-Where I write my, uh, creative writing."

"Oh," I replied, surprised, "I never knew you were a writer Japan, maybe you could show me a few of the stories sometime? Who knows, I might learn a thing or two from reading them."  
>I let out a light chuckle, I was never too good at writing. Japan just gaped at me, his jaw slack and eyes glazed as if he was thinking of something not along the subjects of literature. He quickly snapped out of his trance and fussed with his book before opening it to a new page.<p>

"Gotta write that down," he murmured underneath his breath, barely audible.

"Uhm, alright," I questioned before straightening my stance and throwing a serious expression on, "I have to talk to you about orders given directly from my higher-ups about a planned assault on one of the allies, most likely America. We need plans, provisions and we must decide on who to send in. I think that we can talk about this in your kitchen, considering Italy is using my shower and there are chairs in the kitchen. I'll just go get my notebook, I'll meet you there. Understood?"

Japan nodded, looking up from his book. I saluted him and walked out of the room and to my own.

This time, when I went into my room, I made sure Italy did not hear a sound as I made as I pulled out my strategy book from the bedside table. I exited as quickly as I had entered, positive that Italy was unaware I had even stepped a foot into my room. I made my way to the kitchen, grabbing the chair across the table from Japan, opening my book to a new page.

"Can I borrow a pen?" I asked Japan, holding out my hand palm up.

He nodded, handing one over to me. I grabbed it and neatly sprawled at the top of the page "American Invasion" with the date in the right-handed corner.

"You ready?" I sighed, looking at the equally-prepared country across from me.

The meeting with Japan was long, but well worth it. We had decided on the majority of what was needed for the attack as well as when would be the best time, considering how fast we could get the provisions and men that we needed. Japan had left shortly after we had concluded, leaving me to go back to my room to see if Italy was done yet. We had set a time for a few days from now to hold another meeting, giving us both a considerable amount of time to think of more ways to help this invasion.

About an hour had passed since I had left Italy to clean off, more than enough time to be out and dressed by now. However, I opened the door with caution, making sure no naked countries were streaking in my room. I held my breath as I swung the door open slowly, letting it out in relief as I saw no one there. That must mean Italy was still in the washroom, but as I walked close, I couldn't make out the noise of water flowing.

I stopped mid-stride as I heard something coming from the otherwise quiet washroom. What in God's name was that? It sounded like someone was choking on something. I hesitantly bring my fist down on the door twice before turning the knob and slowly opening it.

"I-Itay?" I stammer out, staring shocked at the heap splayed out on the floor. His head was pressed against the tile while his arms and legs were tucked into each other by his stomach. His face was stained with tears, eyes puffed out and red. Oh God, "Italy, are you alright? Did you fall?"

I tumble to my knees beside him, flailing my arms uselessly over his curled up body. Oh God, oh God, oh God! What the hell am I supposed to do!

"Are you hurt?"

Italy looked up at me and quickly clasped himself onto my mid-section, tears already starting to soak my shirt.

"N-No," he hiccuped, clenching my shirt in his hands, "I-I-I"

He burst into tears again, tightening his grasp.

"Hey," I tried to say comfortingly, awkwardly tapping the top of his head, "Just tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help."

"M-M-M," he wailed, clearly incapable of forming words right now.

"Can you move?" I asked, letting my eyes inspect him for any visible damage, turning up with nothing.

He moved his head up and down slowly, digging his face into my stomach. I let out a heavy sigh, knowing I was going to regret this completely. Why I did these things to myself, only God knows. I pull his scrunched up face to look me in the eye, snot and tears dripping onto my hand. I wanted so badly to wash his face off, but first I had to help Italy out of this episode he was currently in. Cleaning can wait for a bit.

"Want to lie down in my bed until you calm down?"

I prepared myself for the oh so wonderful attack of Italy by clenching my muscles, but nothing came. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He was nodding his head furiously as his fluids flew all over the place. I cringed away as a particularly large amount of _something_ hit my cheek.

"_Note to self,_" I internally tell myself as I pick Italy up, "_Change my sheets after he leaves._"


	6. Chapter 6

"We're the three best friends that anyone can have," I screamed at the top of my lungs, scrubbing my skin raw with Germany's loofah and my strawberry body wash, "We're the three best friends that anyone can haaaaave!"

I giggle madly as I put the loofah back on its hook and spun around to wash the soap off. This shower had been great, although I had probably used too much hot water in the forty minutes I had been in there. I didn't care too much, it was Japan's resource anyway, not mine.

I slammed the shower off, reaching just outside the curtain to grab my towel. I pat dry most of my body before wrapping it around my waist.

I glance at the mirror before looking away, then slowly turning towards it again with a playful smirk.

"Why, hello there," I try to say seductively, puffing my chest out like Germany's, "How _you_ doing?"

I give myself a once over before winking at my reflection, about to say another amazing one liner when I heard the phone vaguely ringing. I pout, glancing between the door and the mirror. I eventually sigh and run out the door as the third ring chimes out. Germany would be _so _mad at me if I didn't answer his phone, especially if I had heard it in the first place.

I bounce across the bed before scooting up to the phone, straightening my back and clearing my throat.

"Good afternoon, this is Ludwig's line,"

"Who is this?" the voice on the other line spat, "Why are you on this line?"

"Well that's rude," I frowned, "You could be a little nicer to me!"

"Who are you? Where is _Deutschland_?"

"Say _please_," I giggled, rolling onto my stomach on the bed, crossing my legs in the air.

"This is ridiculous! Give the phone over this instant! Do you even know who you are talking to!" the other line screeched, causing me to pull the phone back a bit from my ear.

"Spazz much," I mumbled before bringing the device back up to my ear, "Tell me your name and I'll go get Ludi,"

"_Ludi_?" replied the line, disgust lining their voice.

"You have the same name as him!" I gasped; Ludwig must be a popular name!

"_Nien_. Just tell him his higher up is calling for conformation on the plans. Tell him to call me back immediately; he will know exactly who I am."

I opened my mouth to reply, but the line was dead before I could say another word. How incredibly rude! I slam the phone down and roll off the bed, Ludwig better call the man back and make him apologize!

I stormed out the room, my bad mood disintegrating as I walked down the halls. Soon I was skipping and humming the song from the shower under my breath until I reached Japan's room, opening it without a knock.

"JAPAAAAAN" I coo, stopping mid-stride as I see the empty room.

I furrow my brow for a moment, wondering where he could be before my stomach growled. Oh right! _Germany and I didn't even eat when we had our food fight! _With that realization, I started to pout, waddling to the kitchen with a hand wrapped around my stomach. Hopefully there was some left-overs in Japan's fridge…

"… with what? How does are the troops… American invasion from…"

I stopped in my tracks. Germany? Germany talking about _America_?

I forget my grumbling stomach and peek my head around the corner. Germany was out of his seat with a pen stuck behind his ear, crumpled paper around him, open books splayed across the table and a frightened Japan nodding quickly in his chair as he feverishly scribbled something down.

".. at least 5000, no little and no… run out of … we will then…"

I strained my ears, trying to hear full sentences, but couldn't make out too much. I could only guess they were talking about war [yuck] and was about to walk in complaining when I heard my name.

"What about Italy?" Japan interrupted Germany, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"What about him?"

"What is his part in all this?" Japan nervously carried on, "We've talked about our parts, not his."

"What do you think?" Germany sighed, gripping his chair with his hand, "There is a reason… shower… Italy is useless and only…. things up… only a waste of our resources… He is not worth the risk to be put into this plan. He is a sure failure."

I stare at his back, hand quivering.

"Well that's a bit harsh," Japan gaped.

"… the truth… needs to learn he can't have… he pleases… should learn his place… not have … so eagerly been his ally… the Great War."

_The Great War_.

Oh God, why would he bring that up?

I felt my hands start to shake and my breath quickened. This isn't good, I feel like confronting him, but the small, insecure part of myself dominated at this point, saying I shouldn't be any more trouble as of now. The guilt of the Great War seemed to crash onto me, something I had only wished I could've prevented.

I left him, when he needed me I left. I mean, I didn't feel too horrible at first since I did what I always had done, but I had never expected the consequences such as the ones thrown at him when I left him alone.

I need to get out of here; _CALM YOURSELF DOWN!_

I turn around quietly, hastily walking back towards the room. I close the bathroom door behind me, taking a few steps in before realizing I had nothing to change into. I turn, too quickly I assume, and felt my legs wiggle, falling out beneath me. I topple to my knees, a sob breaking my chest. I bring my shaky hand to my cheek, pulling it back moist with tears.

_When did I start crying?_

Another sob hit my chest, causing me to crumple to the floor, a sharp pain emiting from the center of my chest.

_STOP REMEMBERING!_

I lay on the floor, eyes clenched tight, forcing the memories back.

_NOT NOW!_

I tried to hold the cries in, I am a man!

_Oh God, please not now._

I felt my mental wall break, the terrors slipping their way into my mind.

_T-The bloo-_

Two sharp knocks hit the door as a confused Germany entered. I try to sit up as a frazzled Germany vents in front of me.

_I'M OKAY!_

"I-I-I-I" I try to stammer out

_SAY IT! PRONOUNCE THE LETTERS!_

I watched Germany's mouth move more, focusing my eyes on his lips. I needed to get these words out; maybe watching his movements would calm me down.

"M-M-M-M,"

Another sob squeezed out of me, causing my face to scrunch up more. I nodded my head, not sure what he was saying, but wanting him to just leave for right now. I don't want him seeing me like this, this shouldn't be happening!

"Want to lie down in my bed until you calm down?"

I pause for a moment, unsure if I had really just heard what I had thought or I was just completely delirious. I start to nod my head frantically, bobbing it up and down. Germany's bed seemed to make everything better, no Germany made everything better. I watch his clenched eyes open and slowly wrap my arms around his waist as he stands up.

"Italy let go for a moment please,"

"N-N-N-N" I tried to say again, another bubble of cries hitting me.

_Why was he being so nice to me when I was so horrible back then?_

I heard Germany sigh as he pried my hands off, grabbed my waist and placed me over his shoulder. I wiped my nose on the back of his shirt, causing him to let out a grumble and place me a bit too roughly down on his bed. He pulled the sheets out from underneath me and tucked me in, positioning my pillow and turning off the light. It was dark in the room, the only window covered by a curtain.

I waited in the darkness until I heard the creak of his bed and the familiar breathing pattern of Germany. I staid still as he laid down beside me, draping an arm awkwardly over my chest.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly, breath hitting my cheek.

I let out a sigh, although it sounded weird from the hiccupping noises I was making. I was really comfy.

"Are you okay?" Germany whispered a little more urgently as I turned and cuddle his chest, "Did something happen when I was gone?"

His voice is so sharp, but when using his gentle tone as he is now, it seems soft.

"Italy?" Germany whispered, before sighing "You're going to fall asleep again aren't you?"

The snores were really loud this time, his chest vibrating against mine harshly. I should have made him b low his nose before sleeping. I carefully get up from the bed, making minimal noise. I wanted to wash his face and now seemed like the perfect time.

I grabbed a washcloth from inside the bathroom and turned the knob to warm. I moistened the cloth before walking over to Italy's side, sitting on the bed. I slowly wiped around his mouth, under his nose and under his eyes. I stroked across his forehead and rubbed at his cheeks. I wiped across his neck and ended up un-doing a few buttons to wipe across his collarbone.

He glistened now in a sheen of warm water now chilled a bit from the air. He looked sick, way to pale to be healthy. Maybe I had deprived him of too much food? Should I go make him food now? I feel my eyebrows furrow, the little shit hates my food no matter what I cook.

I'll see what is left in the fridge, maybe something even I can warm up. I go towards the door, hesitant to leave him alone. I didn't want him to wake up and see me not there after that episode. I keep the door open about forty-five degrees in case he gets afraid of the dark before heading towards the kitchen to actually _make_ food this time.


	7. Chapter 7

I chewed on one of the _wurst_ I had made for Italy as I walked back to my room, he could survive with one less. He thinks they're horrible anyway, so it won't be that much of a loss.

_I really do hate how he always criticizes my food, it's better than England's and I don't make things like Russia. I would consider myself a decent cook! _

I was going to make him pasta, but the mental image of tomato sauce all over my bed was too hard to shake. I ended up with _wurst_, it was stocked, simple and I could make it with my eyes closed.

I shoved the rest of the _wurst_ I had been eating into my mouth, pausing for a moment by my door. Once I heard Italy's light snores, I squeezed through the crack I had left open. A small smile crossed my lips as I saw the Italian sprawled across my bed on his stomach, his towel miraculously still clinging to his waist. I contemplated waking him or not for a few seconds before lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Italy?"

I watched him as he groaned, turning his head to face mine and opening his eyes a sliver. I almost laughed as his nose twitched and his eyes opened the rest of the way.

"Food?" he questioned, sitting upright.

I pulled the plate back from his greedy hands.

"Go get on some pants, then you can have some."

"Do I have too?"

"If you want food, you do."

With an annoyed glance, Italy jumped up and bolted off of my bed. _He really does act like a dog, now that I think about it. _

I lazily looked towards the door with a smile. I felt my face heat up though as I noticed the towel laying on my floor.

I raced down the hall to my room, the smell of food still burning my nose. My stomach let out a low growl, causing me to hold it. I rounded the corner, letting out a small yelp as I practically knocked into a now distraught Japan.

"ITALY! Why are you _naked_?" Japan cried out, quickly shielding his eyes.

"Well, I guess I misplaced my towel when I was in Germany's room. He offered me some of his sausage, and you know how I'll _devour_ anything if I'm hu-"

"What!" Japan squeaked, cutting me off, mouth hanging open.

"Oh, you don't get it?" I asked, thinking for a few more seconds before pointing to my mouth, "I want Germany's sausage in my mouth,"

"E-Excuse me!" he spilled out, "I-I-I, uhm, I have to go."

Tracing the wall with one hand, Japan set off the way I had came.

What was up with him? _He's been a little bit off since Germany came back, more reserved._

_Oh, right! Pants!_ I had almost forgotten.

I quickly turned and went back on my mission to my room. I turned another corner and burst through my doors. The room was basically untouched, the only thing that seemed used was my suitcase with clothes splayed out on the floor. I had been sleeping, showering, reading, etc in Germany's room, not my own. The sheets were the same as I had when I first arrived, untouched.

Even when Germany wasn't here, I had still slept in his room. It reminded me of him when I missed him, if that makes any sense. Japan is great company, but sometimes I just need a Doit-su hug...

I fell to my knees and quickly shuffled my clothes around pulling out the first pant-shaped things I got a hold of. I pulled on my swimming trunks as I stood up and raced to the door. Germany never said anything about a shirt, only pants. _In that case, he still has to give me food when I get back!_

I retraced my steps to Germany's room, not bothering to pause and knock on the door. I scrambled onto the bed beside him, his ankles crossed and the plate in his lap.

"Can I have some now?" I pleaded, legs sprawled out, hands holding me upright.

"_Those_," Germany said, pointing to my swim shorts, "Are definitely not pants and you are not wearing a shirt either,"

"These are pant-_esque_," I whined, scooting closer, "And you never said anything about a shirt, just pants!"

"Go put some actual pants and a shirt on," Germany smiled, ruffling my hair, "You can have the rest once you do."

"But, I'm so _hungry_," I cried out, clutching my stomach as I rolled onto my back, head landing in Germany's lap, "Feed me, _Doit-su_!"

Germany had raised the plate of _wurst _out of his lap before my head had hit it, an indecisive expression on his face. I opened my mouth and stared up at him expectantly until he let out a sigh and held a sausage above my mouth.

"You have to put on some normal pants at some point today, though,"

I nodded a couple times eagerly as he dropped the _wurst _into my mouth. I chewed fast, sighing at the juice as it swished around my mouth every time I bite down. Normally, I would find this disgusting, but when you're hungry, you'll be surprised at what can seem delicious.

I opened my mouth again as soon as I swallowed. Germany picked another _wurst_ from the plate as he set it down on the bedside table. He bit half of it off, putting the other half into my mouth.

"These are so delicious," I cooed, closing my eyes to better savour the taste.

"You're just saying that because you're starving," Germany snorted, as he split another _wurst_ in half.

"No, no!" I said, opening one eye and my mouth. I chewed the half Germany just placed in my mouth as fast as I could, swallowing after a few seconds, "I mean it! Anything you make for the both of us tastes good,"

I smiled up at him as he grunted a response, turning away with a flustered face.

"You look so weird when you blush," I giggled, raising my hands up to grab his cheeks, "You're face gets so hot, too."

I squished his face into different shapes and our eyes locked. I let my feet squirm and a smile crossed my lips. _Germany looked like a fish right now!_ A thick stream of giggles came out of my mouth, my hands pulling his face a bit closer.

"What?" Germany questioned, concern lining his features.

"You look like a fish," I giggled almost incoherently, "A very serious fish,"

"Oh shut it," Germany smirked, taking a _wurst_ and shoving it into my mouth to try and silence my giggles.

I tried to eat it, but my mouth just hung open, sides hurting, eyes closing.

"Italy, you look like an idiot," he laughed, voice deep, meshing with my own.

I turned and shoved my face into his abdomen, starting to shake a bit.

"Y-You look like a f-fish," I sputtered, a new round of laughs hitting me.

I wiped a few tears falling from my eyes away, taking a couple deep breaths before smiling back up at Germany. I loved being able to talk to him like this! It's one of the reasons why I love to call him my best friend. That's why it hurt so much when I heard him call me- _oh goodness._

I felt my face fall.

"Something wrong?" Germany questioned, "You've stopped smiling,"

"Uh," I started, stopping just as quickly.

_I really do need to talk to him about this, I mean I can't just hold this in. When England told me Germany hated me, I immediately went to talk to him about it. How come I can't do that now? Is it because I heard it right from him, so I know it has to be true? I could have just misheard him, I didn't pick up all of the conversation. This is probably just a huge misunderstanding, so why do I still feel like crying? _

I bit my lip, trying to suppress a few tears building in my eyes.

"Tell me, Italy," Germany demanded, pulling me up to a sitting position by my shoulders, "Before you start blubbering, again,"

I opened my mouth again, freezing as the fear of Germany confirming that I am "_useless_" acted like a plug in my throat.

"I-I-I," I forced out of my mouth, "I-I mi-miss?"

_MISS! Oh crap, I am going to end up lying aren't I? I am so bad at lying, though! Germany's going to find out and he is so going to punish me, worse than when he banned pasta from Japan's and his house for a month._

I let out a sob, _he is going to kill me!_ I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for some screaming.

"Keep going," Germany urged, fingers loosening their grip on my shoulders.

I opened my eyes, gaping at him.

_Why is he being so nice?_ Oh and here I am, lying to him.

"You miss, something. What do you miss?" He questioned, letting his thumb smear a tear rolling out of my eye.

I stared at him, lip quivering.

_I miss when you still thought I wasn't useless. I miss my best friend when he keeps leaving me for weeks. I miss when all the time was like how it's been the past two days._

"I miss spending time with you," I whispered, my lips barely moving.

"Who?" Germany asked, confused before his eyes opened and his mouth formed an _o, _"Your _mama_? I should have known, you've been talking about her quite a bit. I'm sorry Italy, I should have realized! And here I was, _encouraging _conversation on that topic! I know how it feels to lose family, yourself, someone you love."

My lips quiver, he didn't hear me.

His arms moved from my shoulders to around my chest, holding me in a fairly awkward hug.

_I'm an idiot for not figuring it out sooner! During the food fight, I might as well have just screamed "Ha, your _mama_ is dead!"!_

I felt like hitting myself in the head, but instead I gave Italy a quick reassuring squeeze before pulling him back to face me. His eyes were a bit glazed, nose sniffling. He looked like a mess and I felt even worse than before.

"I'm sorry Italy," I tried to smile, "I wish there was someth- Wait a minute."

I stared at his confused face, letting a smile snake across my face.

"I know exactly what will make you feel better,"

"Wh-What?"

"That, will be a surprise," I smiled, knowing how much of a hate/love relationship Italy had with surprises.

_Oh, this is perfect! This will make him feel so much better._

"For now though, get some sleep and by tomorrow night I'll get it to you," I smiled, ruffling his hair as I stood up, "I would suggest getting on something better than those swim trunks to sleep in."

"But it's so early!" Italy whined.

"That's no-" I glance at the clock and shut my mouth. It was only around two. My room's windows were covered with black curtains, making the only source of light in the room the lamp beside my bed, making it almost impossible to tell time, "Just have a quick _siesta_ then, by the time you wake up, you'll feel a lot better. It's been a busy day, with training, our fight, some chatting with Japan and your breakdown. This will help quite a bit, I promise."

Italy nodded, I returned the gesture quickly before taking my leave. I was going to have to go do some research if I wanted to figure this out by tomorrow. _The library would be best. The Italian one, that is. First, I'll get confirmation from my higher-ups for a trip, then I will book tickets for the three of us to Italy. I'll take a quick peak at the Japanese library today, but I am quite certain what I am looking for won't be there._

I passed Japan's room, knocking briefly before the door opened to reveal a confused Japan.

"I am booking tickets tomorrow for Italy, I suggest packing,"

"I-I can't go to Italy!"

"What?" I asked, giving him a confused look of my own.

"I won't be allowed on such notice! Can it be done next month?" Japan fussed.

"No, I am afraid not. If you are unable, I would assume just Italy and I are going by ourselves then, yes?" I sighed heavily, _this is going to be interesting._

"I ap-pologize, it's just too short notice!"

"It's fine."

I nodded, exchanging a farewell with Japan before heading down the hall.

_It might be better this way, I haven't done too many full day things with just Italy in a while. He might just need a day away from all the stress of this war, I sure as hell know I do._ I pinched the nerve between my nose as I picked up my jacket. There is so much to do, can I even afford to let this time go?

I shake my head, slipping my coat on as I stepped outside. It wasn't cold, neither was it warm; a happy medium. Still, it was better safe than sorry considering I'm not expecting to be back until the sun is already down, I have a lot to try to find.


End file.
